Blood Bond
by BleedingHeart765
Summary: No one was supposed to visit that house. It was off limits. Why won't people do what they're told? This was the case when several of the town citizens break the 'Do Not Enter' rule and go into the forbidden house. They somehow survive the house of horrors, but they're no longer alone. What did they unleash upon the world? What won't leave them alone? Several OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Twenty minutes to midnight and the twins stand in front of a large metal gate with the initials L.N. on the front. Behind the gate was an old decrepit mansion. "Kai. We should go home. I don't feel right being here." Kurai was right. Something was off with this place, but they couldn't leave Nao. Nao was their fox friend they adopted last month. Nao followed the twins everywhere and they never minded. But something scared Nao off tonight, perhaps the early Halloween scares. Even though Halloween wasn't for another day or so. Instead of leaving their friend to roam around, they followed Nao to the house. Kai shined the flashlight on the property, hoping they wouldn't have to go past the gate.

"Kai, look!" Kurai pointed near the doorway to see a small white fur ball jump through a broken window. "Nao! Come back!" They push through the gates and ran towards the house.

Kurai raced into the house first, before Kai could get in the doors slam shut. Kurai stopped and turned back to the closed doors. "Kai?" Kai tried to push open the door, but it wouldn't budge, so Kai ran towards a nearby window. Kurai did as well and tried to open the window from the inside. Kai waited anxiously until something behind Kurai caught her eye. A tall and lanky shadow began moving closer to Kurai.

Kai panicked and knocked on the window. Kurai looked up at her and Kai pointed behind her. Kurai turned around, but the shadow was gone. Kai looked at Kurai with worry. This place was not a good place to be, and they needed to leave soon. Once Kurai opened the window, Kai's name was called.

"Kai!"

xXx

"Teacher! They went in there!" He followed two of his students to the abandoned manor, that was at the top of a hill. "Why would they come here?" He questioned. About ten minutes ago, he was informed that two of his students were planning to visit the forbidden mansion. He didn't know why, but there had been incidents at this place, especially at night. Missing and/or injured people every other month. The students were forbidden to even come near this place, but he knew that he had to get them out, before anything bad happened.

"You two go home." He instructed and hurried off to the manor. Unbeknownst to him that he was being set up. The two students smirked mischievously. "Soon the ritual will begin and terror will reign upon this word of ingrates." The two students spoke.

He squeezed through the gates and hurried to the door. On his way there, he noticed a figure kneeling by the window. That had to be one of his students and by the red ribbon in her hair, it was the silent one. "Kai!" He watched her turn to him. "Get away from there!" He yelled and waved his hand. Something grabbed her attention, she looked at her arms with wide eyes, before being pulled inside. "No!" By the time he reached the window, it slammed shut and wouldn't budge. "Dammit!" He yelled. "Kei!" He turned his head to see two of his colleagues racing toward him.

"Alec. Angel." He called them. "We saw you run up here and tried to stop you. We can't be here." Angel informed. "My students were taken. They're in here. I can't leave them" Kei answered, trying to push the door open. He froze when he heard a scream. "No. No. No." He chanted as he was finally able to push the door open, with his colleagues help. "We need to split up. We'll find them faster. How many?" Angel asked. "Two as far as I know. Black hair. One has a blue ribbon in her hair and the other has a red ribbon. I'll take the basement." Kei volunteered as he picked up a dropped flashlight. "Upstairs?" Angel asked Alec, who nodded. Alec stayed on the main floor, while Angel hurried up the stairs. From the dark shadows, several pair of eyes watch them closely. Ask the three coworkers dispersed, so did the eyes.

xXx

Alec quietly and cautiously walked through the first floor hallways. The boots made it difficult, since she was in her professional clothing. She quietly opened a nearby door, but before she could enter, she was tackled to the floor, by something. Whatever it was, held her down by the shoulders. It roared loudly at her and from what she could see, it raised its claw to strike her. But it was suddenly tackled off by another creature. She grabbed her flashlight and scrambled away, but the two fighting creatures rolled right into her way. Something splashed onto her shirt, but she didn't care.

She ran down the opposite way and ran into the first room. She quietly closed the door. Alec shined her light and realized it just so happened to be an office. The crashing and roaring ended, as if that was the cue, she hurried over to the desk and crawled under. She held her knees close to her chest and fear gripped her heart. What was going on? This place really is haunted, but by animals?

Her thoughts ceased as the banging started. She peeked out slightly to see and dimmed her light. The banging continued until the door broke off the hinges. The door flew into the wall and broke into a million pieces. The knobs bounced on the floor and she looked at them in slight fear. Alec crawled further into the desk and stayed there. She quickly and quietly took off her shoes.

Because of her flashlight, she could see four bloody claws. What they belonged to, she had no idea, but it's growl made it sound ferocious. The claws disappear and a sudden crunch above her told her that it was right up top . Alec took the chance and climbed from out of the desk. It roared as she made a break for the door. She turned a corner just before it's claws could get him. The hallway was dark, but she was able to dodge outlined objects. She heard crashes behind him, suggesting that the beast was crashing through the objects. A pair of double doors appeared in her line of vison. From what she could see, it was a dining hall. She used her shoulder and braced for impact as she forced the door open. She was so closed to the other exit, but she didn't notice the candle holder in her way.

She tripped over the unseen object and landed on something sharp. It pierced right through her side. She screamed out in pain, but that didn't stop her from trying to move. She began to pull the object out, not noticing how long it was. She climbed to her feet and tried to run, but the creature blocked her way. She was forced to back up until she hit a wall.

There was nowhere for her to go. She was going to be a part of the rumor. This didn't look good for her. The creature approached, Alec realized it towered over her, which made it even more intimidating. Her legs were becoming wobbly and were about to give in. A clawed hand held her by the throat in lifted her into the air. Waiting for the inevitable end, Alec was suddenly thrown onto the floor. She winced as her bleeding wound made contact with the ground. The same large clawed hand, held her down by the chest.

The growling ceased and something wet made contact with her wound. It burned her skin and she scrambled to get away, but she was held down. She squeezed his eyes shut as she had no choice but to endure the excruciating pain. The pain soon ended to her surprise. Alec winced as something heavy landed on her stomach. Something wet moved up the side of her face. Alec shivered in disgust, but she noticed the heavy weight got lighter and something soft caressed his cheek. Alec opened her eyes and looked at what he thought was orange ribbons. Upon closer inspection, it was hair. Alec looked down at his stomach to see a bloody hand, not a bloody claw of a monster. She dared not look up at the new creature. That same wet tongue moved up his neck in protest. A low growl sounded again as the creature moved closer. The creature suddenly moved and Alec was snatched forward into a sitting position. White arms wrap around her as she felt a chest touch her back. She stared forward with wide and tear filed eyes as she felt those soft tresses touch her cheek once more.

She couldn't stop the tears as she sobbed quietly, realizing how close to death she was. She still hoped everyone was alright.

xXx

As Angel searched the upstairs, she heard sobbing from one of the rooms. She shined her flashlight on the floor to see a blood trail leading back toward the main staircase. She hurried back to the main entrance and there at the top of the stairs was someone leaning against the guard rail, sitting on the floor. Angel shined a light on the person. It was a young girl no older than seventeen. Her hair was all over the place, a blue ribbon barely hung on, and her clothes were torn. Her right shoulder dislocated and her right arm was broken. Her right leg was twisted and bone stuck out. Her left leg was missing and one eye was gouged out.

"Oh my g-" Angel ran over to the young girl and cradled her carefully. "Kai." The girl called out. "No. My name is Angel. I came to help." Angel informed the girl. "Kai…Na…find…..hhhhhurt." She sobbed through her words and tried to fight through the pain. "I wan….hom." Angel quieted the teen down and hugged her. The poor girl was in bad condition and she'd most likely bleed out soon. Would leaving her here to die be a blessing to the girl? "I'll find your sister. Don't try to move, okay?" Angel instructed as she ripped parts of her clothing to wrap around major wounds. It stopped the bleeding only slightly, but she'd live longer. Angel hoped it would be long enough to find help.

"N-Nao too?" The girl asked. Angel looked at her in confusion. "Fox friend." She answered. "I'll do my best." Angel promised and hurried off, which wasn't the best idea. As soon as she left, the severely injured teen heard a low growling. Fear crept up on her as a shadow moved. Glowing blue eyes glared at her. She cried a out again panicking. Tears continued to fall and when she had no more to give, blood replaced those tears. "Come back. I don't wan-" She began to hyperventilate as she called out to the woman. She could hear hurried footsteps, but then a crash interrupted them. "Hold on! I'll find another way around." The scared girl could hear another set of growls near Angel.

The creature moved closer to her. If she could move, she'd crawl down the steps. She was paralyzed by fear and her injuries. She was in so much pain and she was afraid. Why torture her? Why can't they end the torment? The creature disappeared. She didn't have eyes on the monster and it only made her panic even more. She cried out in pain as her body was pulled away from the stairs. She was suddenly laid against something soft and comfortable. Something carefully wrapped around her body and then rubbed against her right cheek. It felt cold and smooth. Then something wet and rough moved across her right cheek. Her cries turned to whimpers as something rested in her lap. The object felt so warm and comforting.

xXx

Angel tried pushing the debris out of the way to get to the panicking child. Nothing budge and she soon heard a series of growls. She ignored them and tried to find a weak point in the newly created barrier. "Shoot." She backed away from the barrier and began to search the other side for a way to get to the young girl. Angel hurried down the hall, searching rooms. She paused when she heard strange laughter. It echoed off the wall, sending shivers down her spine. She hugged herself and rubbed her arms when she realized how cold this side of the room was. She also felt something warm on the right side of her chest.

She moved her hand and looked. It was hard to tell what it was since Alec had the flashlight. 'Is this blood?' She asked herself. When did she get cut? Her thoughts were cut off by the sound of something rattling. A flash of white ran across her vision. She looked around, but saw nothing. The longer she stayed, the more nervous she became. She hurried out of the hallway, going back downstairs. As soon as she reached the last step, she heard a splash, but she ignored it and kept moving.

Soon, she came across a dining hall. She heard the snickering once more and the shivering started once more. Then something rubbed against her butt. Angel abruptly turned around, but nothing was there. A large white clawed hand reached for her from behind. She turned her head, but the claw was gone. Something pushed her to the ground, making her hit her forehead. She groaned and rubbed her forehead, trying to sit up. Her back hit something hard and she froze. Large clawed hands land on either side of her head. She shook in fear as she hear a low rumble from above her. She didn't dare move from her position.

She took a deep breath as something moved up her skirt. She bit her lip as something rubbed against her underwear. 'No. ' Her legs twitched as it continuously rubbed against her underwear. She covered her mouth as she began to feel strange. She gasped as the wet object moved up her stomach to her left boob. Realizing it was a strangely long tongue, she gagged. The long tongue wrapped around her breast and moving again. She couldn't help but let out a moan as she was being pleasured.

Angel struggled to keep her body still as the tongue continued its ministrations. She once again shivered at the sound of the shrill laughter. For some reason, it always sent chills up her spine. Soon, her body started to feel like it was burning and her womanhood throbbed. She moaned out as her arms began to shake. Her body convulsed and she lost the will to keep her body up. Before her body dropped, she could feel something leak down her legs. Before her body could fall, she was pulled against a hard chest. She was sitting in what she assumed was the creature's lap.

She looked down as large clawed hand rested over her stomach. Something soft caressed her cheeks and fell down her shoulder. She looked down at it, realizing it was hair. The clawed hand grew smaller as well and the tongue removed itself from her body. Whatever this creature was, it held her tightly, as if it wasn't ready to go. Soon, she finally gained comfort, knowing it wasn't going to hurt her.

xXx

Kai laid on the floor, holding her stomach. She was looking for Kurai, when something punched her in the stomach. She instantly lost consciousness. Her stomach was still hurting and she used her free arm to crawl away, but something was holding her down. She looked up to see a floating green emerald and a floating purplish blue emerald. She looked at it in confusion and jumped when she saw a green spark.

As soon as it disappeared, it reappeared. It stayed longer, revealing a long finger. She watched in awe and fear. The finger touched her hand and a electric current swam throughout her body, giving her the shock of her life. Her pupils shrank and her hand twitched. Pain erupted throughout her body and another strange feeling crept through as well. Her body began to heat up in quick succession. Soon, her nails turned black and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She wet herself and dropped her head on the floor. The sudden electric feeling ended and her hand stopped twitching. She closed her eyes as she took one final breath.

A large black hand reached out and touched her face, but had done nothing else.

xXx

Kei searched the large basement, looking for the twins. "Kai? Kurai?" HE called for the girls, hoping they were okay. He had the strange feeling that they weren't. He needed to find them and soon. He heard shuffling and something white ran across the room. He shined the light in the direction it ran to. In the middle of the basement was something sitting down, looking at him. It was a little white fox cub with black tipped ears, a tail, and paws. It had shining silver eyes with a black collar around its neck. "Hey, I know you. The twins found you and talked about a lot. Nao, right?" HE slowly approached the small fox, who didn't move. "Did they come in after you?" He asked the fox, who dropped its head in sadness.

"It's okay. At least they cared enough to come after you in this scary place." Kei tried to make him feel better and scratched his ear. "Let's go find them together, alright?" Nao was ready to jump on his shoulder, but backed away in fear. Kei looked at the scared fox in confusion, but turned around. Something huge blocked his path. "The hell?!" HE shined a flashlight on the shadow, showing sharp teeth. Menacing red eyes glared down at him and raised a claw to attack him.

Kei was tackled out of the way, but his leg was sliced. His flashlight clattered to the floor, before flicking off. Three deep gashes were left in his thigh. He could barely see two shadows seemingly fight. Trying his best to dodge it seemed like one of the creatures tried to reach for Kei. That was it's mistake. The other creature grabbed the other creature's neck with its mouth and snapped its neck.

Kei frantically tried to crawl away, but the other creature blocked his way. He tensed as he felt a wet nose rub his cheek. "Huh?" Kei turned on his back and looked up. It looked at him with familiar glowing eyes. "Nao?" He called out to the shadow. The shadow moved over to his injured leg. Kei watched it warily and wince as something wet rubbed against his wounds. His hand twitch and soon the pain subsided. He was getting tired and he didn't even know why. What was going on? Just as he was ready to doze off, he remembered Kai and Kurai. "Girls." He climbed to his feet and rubbed Nao's head. Nao's ears twitched as he heard a sound. The closer it got, the louder it became. Soon, Kei heard it as well. "Ambulances." Kei stated and hurried out of the basement. He made it back to the main entrance to see several paramedics inside.

"Are you okay, sir?" Kei turned to his left to see a paramedic holding a kit. "I'm fine. Was there anyone hurt?"

The paramedic nodded and pointed outside. Kei hurried outside. "Your leg, sir!" The paramedic hurried after Kei. Kei finally made it to the horde of ambulances. He counted at least thirteen. There should've only been a few. This many people were inside? He pushed that thought away when he saw the twins being loaded up in side by side ambulances. He reached Kurai first and he froze in the condition they were in. How was she even still alive? She was barely breathing due to the loss of blood. There was a stuffed toy in her hand, but where did it come from? "Kurai if you can hear me, I'll be with you soon. Hang on." She opened her one eye and looked at Kei. "Teach…er. Mr-" She wanted to reach out for him, but her arms were unusable. Kei smiled at her. "It'll be okay. I'll be there soon."

"Kai?"

Kei nods and points to the ambulance next to her. "She's right here. I'm sure she'll be fine. You'll both get help." Kei reassured. "I can't… feel her. Is she gone?" Tears well up in her eye. Before he could talk the medic interrupted her. "She has to go before she bleeds out. She'll be at Kuro medial center for the trauma." Kei nodded and backed away Kurai cried out. "Don't go." She begged. " I'll be there soon, okay? You won't be alone for long." Kei reassured as the doors close and ambulance drives off. Kei hurried to Kai, but the doors were shut and the ambulance drove off. The nearby paramedic informed him of her situation. "She's been electrocuted, paralyzed. She's barely hanging on and she needs to be treated as soon as possible."

"Can I go see them soon?" Kei asked. "After the surgeries, yes. You are able to stay at the center overnight, but you do need to be treated before you get an infection." The medic responded and pointed his injured leg. "Oh, right."


	2. Chapter 2

Next Morning

Kel stood outside of the emergency room. He had his arms folded as he watched the double doors. His hands twitched whenever he heard screams coming from the room. Kurai had been in there for at least four hours. It was six in the morning and Kei was tired, but he wouldn't leave the girls' side. The screams finally ended and someone left out of the room. A woman in surgical uniform stood in front of him. "Are the young ladies in your care?" She asked. "I'm their teacher. Are they alright?"

The nurse looked at him in sadness. "I'm sorry, I can only speak with family."

Kei shook his head no. "Please. I'm responsible for them until they get home. I need to know that they're okay. Please." Kei begged her. It was silent for a few minutes before she sighed. "The one that was electrocuted will be fine, but she may be paralyzed for a few hours. But the other…." She trailed off.

"What about her?" Kei asked. "She suffered very serious injuries. We tried to sedate her, while we treated her wounds, but for some reason her body wouldn't take to it. She suffered while we treated her. We had to put her shoulder back in place. Her right arm is broken, which will heal in about six months. Her left leg was completely severed and because of the condition of the other leg, we had to sever that one as well." She explained and Kei's heart dropped.

That poor girl. How much more pain did she have to go through? "But she is fortunate. We do have a way to regrow her limbs and eye. We do require the parents' signature." The nurse handed Kei a small packet. "It'll be like she never lost her legs." She explained.

"If I can get her parents to sign, she'll be okay?" She just said this yes, but he needed her to confirm that she had a chance to be her normal self again. To laugh and be happy with Kai. "Yes sir." She confirmed "I'll be back soon." Kei ran down the hallway, passing Alec and Angel. "Kei! Slow down!" He ignored Angel and continued on his mission.

xXx

Kurai laid on her hospital bed, looking up at the ceiling in sadness. She had a bandage wrapped around her head, covering her eye socket. Crisp and clean bandages covered what was left of her legs. Her right arm was safely secured in a strap. It's been at least two hours since her surgery. She was tired, but she couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, all she could see were those monsters that attacked her. The one that saved her, only gave her a small amount of comfort. It was quiet and she hated being left to her thoughts.

Her teacher promised he wouldn't leave her alone. Where is he? As she was forced into her own thoughts, she heard shuffling under her. She leaned over the left side of her bed and watched a long white tail slither under the bed. She reached for the tail, but it was gone. Kurai pouted and leaned out a little more. There was nothing there. Was she imagining what she saw? It looked so real. Kurai pushed herself back up and sat on the bed. She looked at her stubby legs in sadness, when something caught her eye. There at the edge of the bed, was a white panther with a tail as long as Kurai's arm. It had blue eyes with green markings around the eyes.

Kurai tilted her head in curiosity, so did the panther. She raised her good arm and the panther lifted its opposite paw. When she realized the panther was alive, she moved and reached for it. "Pretty." She pats the beautiful creature's head. It hopped into her lap and rubbed its head against her stomach. Kurai laughed and hugged it with her good arm. It's fur was so soft and beautiful. Its body was so warm, it made her want to curl into a ball and hug it tightly. "I think I'll call you…..Blue." She decided while hugging her friend.

Soon, there was a knock at the door. Blue hopped out of her arms, jumped off the bed and hid underneath, as the nurse walked in. Kurai pouted at her new friends retreat, but wondered how he got in the hospital anyway. "How are you feeling?" She asked and the Kurai shrugged. "I'm okay."

"Did you get any sleep?" The nurse then asked. Kurai shook her head and the nurse sighed. "I guess it's hard to sleep, when you're such a condition."

Kurai didn't know how to answer that. The physical pain didn't bother her enough to stay awake. In fact, whenever she was in pain, she slept. She didn't know when the nightmares would go away. It's not like she could just tell the nurse that monsters live in that abandoned mansion. She'd be considered crazy. Instead of answering, she changed the subject. "Where's my teacher?" Kurai asked. He made a promised yet to be fulfilled. Where was he? "He left to get your parents to sign a permission slip."

"For what?"

"To get your legs and eyes back. He'll be back soon." The nurse answered. "Why does it need to be signed? Momma doesn't care." Kurai stated. "What do you mean?" Before Kurai could answer, there a quiet shuffling that caught her attention. Her eyes lit up immediately. "Kai!"

Kai stood in the doorway. She was wearing a long white robe that stopped at her knees. "Oh. Hello, Kai." The nurse greeted and waved her over. This was the first time they had seen each other since they had been separated in the mansion. Seeing Kai in such a state only hurt her more. But as requested, she moved toward the bed. She climbed on, avoiding Kurai's stumped legs. The twins face each other. Kurai smiled as usual but Kurai frowned with worry. "Don't be sad, Kai. Mr. Shia's going to help me get better."

Kai was relieved for their teacher's kindness. There weren't too many people willing to help them. In fact, no one would help them, besides Kei, Alec and Angel, and their mother. They had no friends, and as far as they know, no family. It was lonely not having friends their own age. No one seemed to like them and they couldn't understand why. Kai was satisfied for the help, but saddened that this happened to Kurai in the first place. "I'll get you girls some food. Be back soon."

Kai watched the nurse leave the room. "Kai." She looked back at Kurai. "I made a new friend." Kurai points under the bed. Kai looked at her worried, but leaned over the bed and searched. Soon, her eyes met with glowing blue orbs. Her eyes widened and the blue orbs moved towards her.

xXx

Kei knocked on the apartment door, waiting for someone to answer. "Who is it?" He heard a quiet and mellow, yet very seductive voice on the other side. "My name is Kei Shina. I'm your daughters' teacher. Kai and Kurai. I'd like a word with you, it's important." Kei answered and the door swung open. The sight before him amazed and scared him all at the same time. There stood a woman that was the mirror image of the twins. She was a foot and a half taller with violet eyes. She wore a purple lace gown that hugged her voluptuous form. He saw where the twins got their looks and body from. That he shamefully noticed.

She took a drag of her cigarette and blew smoke at the ground. "Ah. You're the sexy teacher the girls love so much."

Kei raised an eyebrow at the claim. Sexy? He never thought anyone liked him, let alone thought he was attractive. He's been told many times that he could be quite…abrasive when no one understood whatever was going on at the time. He was still a good teacher, just….impatient.

She set a hand on his chest. "So. What brings the beautiful and dashing Mr. Shina to my home?" She asked and Kei gently pushed her hand away. "I'm here because of the girls."

The woman before him frowned. "You're not here to threaten my babies, are you?" She seemed ready to fight him and she stood in a defensive stand. "No. Why would I threaten them?" Kei was confused. Why would anyone want to hurt those girls? "Never know these days. My beautiful sweethearts never received any love from anyone, but you and I." The woman backed out of the doorway to let him in.

The only source of light were dim lit candles everywhere. From what he could see, the furniture was black and silver. The woman gently sat on their leather sofa and patted the empty space next to her.

Kei hesitated at first, but complied. He scoots closer to the side. Not only did she have a dangerous body, but her voice could sway the strictest of men. Kei had to be careful and get out of there fast. "My name's Verlaine. It's a pleasure." She purposely dragged out the word pleasure. Kei took a deep breath, not wanting to react to her obvious flirting.

"I didn't come here with good news. Kurai needs your help."

"Alright, I'll bite." Verlaine listened to the man explain everything from the manor to the present time. "I see. So you went into the manor as well, to help them?" She asked and Kei nods. "But I couldn't do much." In fact, he wasn't even close to helping them.

Verlaine shrugged. "Hey, you can only do so much against the supernatural." Verlaine took another drag of her cigarette. "Don't feel down about only being able to do so much. You searched for them, you stayed by their side at the hospital. Hey, you were even kind enough to tell me what happened. A true knight in shining armor." She complimented. Verlaine did have a point, but he still wished he could've helped more "How long will they be hospitalized?"

"I'm not sure, but I was told they can leave in less than a week." Kei answered and Verlaine shook her head. "Not long enough." She mumbled to herself. "What?" Kei asked, not understanding what she said. "Nothing. Tell ya what, I have business I need to attend to, but I don't want the girls here." Verlaine put out her cigarette in the ashtray.

Kei knew where this was going and he was already declining. "Awe. Why?" She pouted and whined. "I don't have the room for them." Kei answered as she began to crawl closer. "Please." Kei turned away as she pressed her chest against his arm. She wrapped her arms around his arm. "Please." She begged and looked at him with wide puppy eyes. He hated that look. That's how the twins would get him to buy them food. "Question. Does Kai and Kurai get fed regularly?" Kei asked after thinking about how much food he bought them. Verlaine rested her head against his shoulder. "Of course. I have to buy groceries every week. You'd think I was feeding growing boys, not little girls." Verlaine joked and Kei stiffened. "Are you alright?" She asked with worry. "It's nothing." Kei answered looking down at his hands. Verlaine didn't buy it, but let it go. "Little?" Kei questioned. "Yeah. They're fifteen."

That unknown fact made the teacher pause. They're fifteen? There's no way they could be that young. Although they still had the face of a child, they had the bodies of grown women. Their schedules consisted of advanced classes, all but one. Not only that, but they were seniors as well. These girl were smarter than they looked. With that thought in mind, he hoped they were smart enough to know the difference between being a conquest and a treasure. "You pervert." Verlaine chuckled and Kei snapped out of his thoughts. "Were you thinking of my Ku and Ka, nude?"

"No!" He yelled out and jumped to his feet. Verlaine fell forward onto the sofa. She looked at him with another pout. "I was hoping they wouldn't get taken advantage of!" He didn't mean to yell, but the playful accusation made his blood boil. Yes, the girls were beautiful, but he could never touch a student. The thought never crossed his mind. "Calm down, love. I know you mean well." Verlaine pulled a pen from in between her breasts. "Where do I sign?"

xXx

Verlaine walked the handsome young man out of her apartment. She waved goodbye and closed the door. She sighed in contempt and leaned against the door. 'Could it be?' She started to think to herself and covered her mouth. She slid to the floor and her shoulders shook. Kai was electrocuted and Kurai lost her legs. As she thought about Kei's vivid description, she began to cry. "I'm so sorry, girls. Kai, Kurai, please forgive me."

Verlaine hurried to her room and came back out with a black pouch, some paper, and an envelope. She kneels in front of the table and clasps her hands together. Still holding the pouch, she closes her eyes and chants. Her nails glow purple and strange purple markings wrap around her arms. A black chest appeared on the table. The twins' names were engraved over a spider shaped lock. She opened the pouch in her hand and pulled out a key. It looked just like a black widow. She kissed it and it glowed purple. Verlaine knelt in front of the table. Still holding the necklace, she began to write . Once she was done, she folds the letter and places it in the envelope with the key. She wrote something on the front and chanted once more. "Be safe. I'm so sorry." She spoke quietly.

She hugged herself tightly. "Please, keep them safe." She paused when she heard a shuffling sound behind her. She didn't have to look up to know someone unwanted was there. "Why are you here? I've already told him that he can't have them." She looked up to see a man wearing a bright red cloak. His face was covered by the hood. He slowly raised his arm to her. "Fuck you. I'm not coming." She glared as the figure began to approach her.

xXx

Kei climbed back into his car and took a deep breath. She finally signed the papers and he was glad to be out of there. She was way too touchy feely for his liking, but he got what he needed. Kei set the papers on the passenger seat. He turned on the ignition, when something caught his eyes. There, in the rearview mirror was a familiar white fox. It sat up right and looked at him. "Nao?" He called, but the fox didn't respond. "No. Not Nao." This fox was pure white with closed slit eyes. "Hmm."

Then something jumped into his lap. This one, he recognized as Nao, because of the silver eyes and the black tipped parts. "Nao. Made a friend?" Nao rubbed its face against Kei's stomach. "Where did you two come from?" He asked, but of course they didn't answer. Nao curled into a ball and stayed there. The other fox jumped into the passenger seat. "Nao. I have to drive. You can't be in my lap." Kei gently picked Nao up and set him next to the other fox.

Just when he was about to pull off, there was a loud crash. He looked out of the passenger window to see Verlaine's apartment window broken. "No." He climbed out of the car. "Stay here." He ordered the two foxes, who stayed put. He closed the door and hurried back to the apartment. He kicked the door open in time to see a cloaked figure standing over Verlaine's beaten body. Her head laid on her right arm, that was stretched towards the door, while she lay on her stomach.

As the figure kneels down next to her, he spoke a strange dialect. Verlaine slowly lifted her head and looked at Kei. She opens her fist and points to the coffee table. She smiled weakly and dropped her head. Her hand fell limp and the figure set a hand on her head. The figure finally looked at Kei and raised a hand. An invisible force pushed Kei into a wall, effectively knocking the breath out of him.

Kei fell to the floor and looked up to see them become enveloped in a cloud of black smoke. When the smoke dissipated, so did they.

"Damn."


	3. Chapter 3

Kei fell to the floor and looked up to see them become enveloped in a cloud of black smoke. When the smoke dissipated, so did they.

"Damn." He used the wall to push himself to his feet and stumbled into the apartment. The place was completely wrecked, save for the coffee table, which is what Verlaine pointed to. He walked over and knelt in front of a black chest with Kai and Kurai engraved on the front, under a spider shaped lock. Next to the chest was an envelope with 'sexy teacher' written on the front. His right eye twitched at the name, but he tore the envelope open. A silver necklace fell out with a black widow charm. He looked from the charm to the letter began to read. Kei set the letter down and lifted the chest off the table. There under the chest was a set of papers.

Once he read through them all, he angrily slams his fist on the table. Kei combed a hand through his hair. "Okay, calm down." He chanted over and over again, trying to calm down.

"Kei?"

He buried his face in his hands. "I can't talk right now, ladies. Can you pick up the girls' things for me?"

Kei didn't have to look up, to know it was Alec and Angel. They came by just in time, since he wasn't fond out the idea of packing women's clothing. Angel set her hands on her hips while Alec looked around the destroyed room. "We've been calling all day. The nurse told us you left to speak with Ms. Raizen. She's nowhere to be found, the apartment's a mess and-"

Kei slammed his fist on the table, making the women jump. "Not now!" He yelled. Alec and Angel knew of his outburst, but had never been on the brunt end of it. They were slightly bothered by his angry outburst. Kei took a deep breath and sighed. "Sorry. Just get to the hospital after you're done. I…..need to talk to the girls." Kei grabbed the chest, papers and necklace, leaving the stunned girls. When he got to his car, he put the chest in the trunk and went over to the driver's seat. "Sorry about leaving you two. Something came up." He turned to the two foxes, but they were gone. "Nao?" He called out, but neither of this new friends came out of hiding. Kei sighed and turned on the car.

XXx

Kai and Kurai sat on the bed laughing and playing hand games. Blue sat in Kurai's lap and in Kai's lap was a white bat. Its left eye was a blueish purple color, while the right was an emerald green. They looked right at each other, but neither moved. It was a staring contest between the two. There was a quiet knock on the door and Blue shifted in her lap. The door quickly opened and the girls turn to the door. There stood a man in blue coveralls that was covered in oil. His face was shielded by his baseball cap that had a white mask on the front. He held a vase of roses in front of him as he walked forward.

He hurried over to the bedside table and set them down. "Here we are, at the scene of what looks to be genocide." He paused as he listened to the news reporter. "Bodies are still being counted and we are still looking for those who might still be alive." The reporter spoke as paramedics and policeman helped fish bodies out of the fountain, that was now running bloody water. The man balled up his fists as she continued her report. Blue hopped over to the bedside table. And rubbed the man's hand with its cheek. He scratches behind Blue's ear.

The man started to leave. "Wait." She climbed toward the edge of the bed, wanting the man's attention. Forgetting about her broken arm, she lost her balance. In a panic, Kai grabbed Kurai's arm. Kurai cried out in pain, and Kai quickly pulled away. A flash ran from the door and straight to the bed. He caught her before she hit the floor. Kai smiled as he helped her back onto the bed. A large hand rested on her head and she looked up at the delivery man. She reached for his hat, but he grabbed her wrist. He shook his head no, but Kurai saw a glimpse of blue under his hat. "Pretty."

He let go of Kurai's hand and moved to the vase of roses. He pulls out a red and white rose, giving them to Kurai. He gives Kai a coral and lavender rose. The twins look to each other and watched the man head for the door. "Goodbye, Mr."

She waved goodbye t po the man. He hurried out the room and Kei walks in. The twins perk up immediately. "Kei!" Kurai yelled and the stranger paused. He balled up his fist and looked at the floor. He stayed by the door and listened. "Kei, you kept your promise."

The delivery man quietly peeked through the doorway. "Of course I did. I got your mom to sign the paper. You can get the procedure done." Kei informed them. "That's great. We'll see momma again soon?" Kurai asked and Kei only sighed with his head turned away. The twins frown, knowing something was wrong. "Kei?" Kurai called to him as a few nurses came in. Kei moved off the bed and carefully pulled Kai off the bed. "Kei." She called out to him as they began pushing the bed out of the room. "You'll be fine, Kurai. I promise." Kei reassured her as tears rolled down her face. She reached for Kei. "What happened to mommy?" Kurai asked as she finally left the room. Kai grabbed Kei's wrist. "What happened to her?"

xXx

He watched the nurses push Kurai out of the room. His heart ached as she used her good arm to wipe the tears away. He pulled something out of his pocket, kissed it and hurried to her side. She jumped and looked at him as he grabbed her hand. He kissed Kurai's hand and pressed something inter her hand. He closed her fist and moved away from the bed as they went through the surgery doors. He closed his eyes and sighed. "I'll….tell you two later. It's not the time. You two will be staying with me for now, in my spare bedroom." He turned to see Kurai's sister and the man was hiding something.

Kai and Kurai were two peas in a pod. Pale skin and lavender colored eyes. Just like Kurai's, her black hair stopped at her mid back. Most people could never tell the two apart, but he could, especially the obvious ones. Pondering about the facts won't stop Kurai from crying. What did he tell them?

The man had mocha colored skin and blonde hair tied into a ponytail. His eyes were a shining gold. His long fringes framed his face. This man came for the girls, to help them. He knew this, but why did he hate this man so much. Was it his mannerisms? The way he dressed? No. Those eyes. Those condescending eyes. That fake caring look in those damn eyes. He hates those eyes.

He punched the wall, leaving a huge hole in the wall. When Kei and Kai look up, he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

About a week later

He hid at the top of a high tree, watching Kurai walk out of the hospital with a walker. She was as good as new, like it never even happened. Kai was to her right and the man, Kei, he learned was his name, was to her left. Kei carried the flowers that the delivery man brought to them three days ago. Beautiful roses, plucked for him, the day before he gave them away. Still pristine, almost like they were taken care of. He was glad, but why was he holding their flowers? Kai could hold them. Why wasn't she?" He gripped the tree tightly. Give it to her, give it to her, give it to her. He chanted over and over again.

He watched Kurai stop and she looked at Kei. She said something to her, but he couldn't read her lips. He watched Kei take a rose out of the bouquet and give it to Kurai. He also hands one to Kai. It leaves a smile on their faces, leaving him relieved. It was short lived with the thought of them not receiving roses from him. His blood boiled at the thought of never being able to get any closer than a delivery man. Pantera is the closest he'll ever get to Kurai. Will that be enough for him for now? He rested his head against the tree as Kurai was helped into the car. He saved her, but would she be afraid if she knew what he was? A monster? She hated him in their previous lifetime before, why not now?

XXx

Angel stood in the kitchen, cooking lunch for her and Alec. Alec stood in the middle of her art room, painting. She barely slept at all last night. The images never stopped flashing through her head. She painted the house, herself with Angel and Kei, even herself surrounded by orange ribbons of hair. She distinctly remembered its warm embrace and the soft texture of its hair, so pretty and soft.

But, questions played in her mind. Who or what attacked her? Why did her savior stay with her? She lifted up her shirt and looked at what was left of the scar. Why did it heal her? She still fears it, but she does want to know why. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard an outburst. "Ow!" She sets her tools on the bed and hurries to Angel's aid. Angel was still in the kitchen, but she was nursing her hand. Her blood dripped onto the cutting board. "Alec. Can you get the first aid kit?"

Alec hurries over to the bathroom. She kneels in front of the cabinet under the sink. She grabbed the kit and stands up straight. She looked into the mirror and jumped back. Her back hits the wall as she hyperventilates. There, in the mirror, wasn't her reflection. It had a white mask, with two horns pointing out the sides and then forward. Perfectly sharpened teeth, made it look sinister. Red marks ran down and past its hollow eyes It had strange red fur around the neck. She noticed that beautiful orange hair that she dreamed about, but it didn't stop her from crying and covering her face. She didn't notice a clawed white hand reaching for her. The visuals of the monster coming after her and seeing Kurai's condition freaked her out even more.

"Alec?" Angel called holding a towel to her hand. She could barely hear the quiet sobs from the bathroom. "Alec." She called again. The quiet sobs ended and it made her nervous. She was headed for the bathroom when an arm wrapped around her waist and a hand covered her mouth. She was pulled close to someone. She struggled against it, until she heard his voice. "Hey, stop moving." That shrill voice watery voice reminded her of that same laughter from the house. The hand was moved from her mouth. "Who are you and what do you want?" She was turned around, but she avoided his face.

"I want you, but I can't have right now." He rested his head on her shoulder and sighs. His snow white hair was slightly spiked at the top and smooth down to his shoulder. His skin matched his unusual hair color.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but-" Angel tried to pull away. She winced as she tried and he grabbed he wrist. She took in a deep breath as he squeezed her wrist. It hurt more than she thought and the blood spilled onto his white hand. "Yer hurt. Why?"

She bit her lip, not wanting to answer. She could hear the anger in his voice. "Accident. Right?" He squeezed tighter and she let out a pained gasp. "Yes." She finally answered as her hand was pulled close to his mouth as he lifted his head. Sea green eyes look into golden irises. For some reason she couldn't break eye contact. She felt warm heat tickle her skin as something moved across her skin. "Tastes good."

She mentally gags at the thought of him tasting her blood. His tongue moved across her wound several times, never breaking eye contact. When he stops, he lets go of her wrist. "There. Feel better?" Angel blinked twice. "Huh?" She finally gets a good look at the man. He was a very attractive albino, with a sinister smirk and her blood on the corner of his mouth, didn't help. He looked strangely familiar, but she had never seen him before in her life. Who was he and why was he here?

Angel backed away from the man. "I don't know who you are, but you need to go. I-"

He started to approach her. "Yer gonna call the police, Red?" The man chuckled and it made her stiffen. "Yer a smart girl, Ang." He stuffs his hands in his pockets. "What are they gonna do? How'd I get into yer house? How'd I know that you were cut on your left breast?" He touched his left chest and Angel looked down, remembering the tongue moving across her skin. She looked back at him, hoping this was a joke. "How'd I heal that hand?" He pointed to her hand and she finally looked down at it. It was completely healed. Where was the blood? The deep gash wasn't there either. It was amazing and confusing. She looked back up and he was right in front of her. She screams and jumps away, her back hitting the wall. Hands pressed against the wall, on either side of her head. "I know ya name, Angel Siege." His moved closer until their noses touched. "I know all about ya. Ya can't hide from me or ma baby bro. He likes ya sis. He don't like everyone."

He twirled a few strands of hair. "Beautiful. Ya taste delicious, better than blood."

Her left eye twitched as more memories flood back. She huffed and slapped him across the face. His head snapped to the right and Angel pushed him away. "Alec." She called and hurried to the bathroom. "Remember the two little farm boys!" He yelled out to stopped in the doorway and there was Alec sitting against a wall, looking at the broken mirror, completely dazed. Glass shards surround her and she had small cuts on her hands. "Alec." Angel sits next to Alec, hugging her. Alec jumped but didn't pull away. "Are you okay?"

Alec nodded and hugged her tightly. Once they let go of each other and Angel stands up. "Hey, you!" She called out and headed back to the living room. When she went out to the living room, he was gone. She began to look around for a way they could've gotten out. "Alec?"

Her quiet sister peeked around the corner. Angel looked at her with worry. "Where did he come from?"

Alec held up a piece of the broken mirror and it clicked. Angel hurried to Alec's art room, to the closet. Behind her smocks, was a wooden back lying in the corner, against a wall. She searched the house for everything with a reflection. Alec watched as Angel desperately tore apart the house, breaking everything they once held dear. Once everything with a reflection, was destroyed, Angel paused with a thought. She turned to Alec, who looked at her with confusion and worry written on her face. "Your paintings? You painted him." She assumed. In a panic, Alec scrambled to her feet to stop Angel, who ran into the room.

Glass got stuck in her foot, so she was delayed. She sat down, to pull a large piece of glass from her foot. She hopped on one foot over to the art room, but it was too late. Once she got there, half of her paintings were destroyed. Her sketches, ripped apart. Alec dropped to her knees as Angel ripped the last sketch in two. Angel looked at Alec with remorse as Alec reached for one of her destroyed paintings. They were gone. "I'm sorry Alec, but we can't leave any openings." Angel apologized for her rash behavior, but it went through one ear and out the other.

Angel gathered all of the art supplies and Alec grabbed her elbow. "Until you stop thinking about him, you can't draw, you can't paint." Angel ordered. Alec couldn't believe what she was hearing. One of the only things she cared about was taken away from her. What kept her calm at night. Eased her pain. Made her feel free and creative, was gone. Her sanctum, violated by her own family. Tears fell down her face as she hugged the painting. She heard more crashing, but she didn't care. What was she going to do now? Being stuck in a wonderland of thoughts, by herself. Her sister was frantic and paranoid now. She can't trust Angel until she's calmed down. Who else is there, if not family?


	5. Chapter 5

Kei pushed the door open to his house, letting the twins in first. The living room was black, white, and dusty, as if no one had been sitting there for years. Everything was in place, but everything had its place. Kai and Kurai looked at each other and then to Kei, who opened one of the doors and waited at the doorway for them. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and waited. They peek through the doorway, to see a neutral room with only a desk, a dresser, and a flat screen in the room. There were two beds on opposite sides of the room. "We can uh….decorate the room later. You should get settled in."

"I'll cook you something in an hour. The tv still works, I just haven't been using it." Kei spoke and headed for the second room. HE pulled out a key and unlocked the door. They watched him disappear into the room and close the door. The twins frown at each other. "He seems…..sad." Kai spoke first. "I guess he'll talk to us when he's ready?" Kurai wasn't sure herself. Kei seemed so…sad all of a sudden. How would they cheer him up? "Lets go unpack." They disappeared into their own room.

xXx

Kei leaned against the back of his door and took a deep breath. He walked further into the room. He dropped to his knees in front of a children's bed. Its cover was blue and purple with stars all over it. A top the bed were toys, books, markers, even a few musical instruments. In the middle of all of the objects, was a picture framed in yellow. In the frame was a little boy, at least five years old. His skin was about two shades lighter than Kei's. He had violet eyes and shoulder length brown hair. He hugged a gold teddy bear with a silver bow. He seemed to be laughing in the photo. Right next to the photo, was the same teddy bear with blood on one of its paws.

" _Daddy. Why can't I stay you?"_

" _I'm sorry, Rei. Rules are rules until the judge says otherwise."_

" _But, daddy." Crying echoed in his ears as the boy pleaded to stay. "I'm sorry, little one. I'll get in trouble for keeping you away from mommy. I'll come get you myself on the weekends. When you get back, we can have breakfast for dinner."_

" _French toast? Strawberries? Whip cream?" The small voice asked with excitement._

" _Yes. Anything you want. We can have a movie night."_

" _Promise?"_

" _Promise. I love you, Rei."_

" _I love you too, daddy."_

Tears brimmed his eyes and he reached for the bear. "I'm so sorry, Rei. Why couldn't you stay? You would've been sixteen by now. Why did she take you from me?" He hugged the bear tightly and cried. "Why did she take you from me?" He rested his head on the bed. "Rei." He called out again. "Why didn't she bring you back like she promised?"

' _But, daddy. I'm still alive.'_

His eyes snapped open and he looked around. "Rei?"

' _We'll see each other again, daddy. I miss you daddy? I hope we can play again, soon.'_

Then something wrapped around him, as if he was being hugged. He looked down to see the teddy bear's arms stretched and wrapped around him. The bear looked up with white eyes. _'I'm so close daddy.'_ Kei jumped, pulling the bear away. He quickly put the bear back and backs away from the bear. _'Will you keep your promise? Breakfast for dinner?'_

He backed to the door. He opened it to leave when he nearly bumped into Kai and Kurai. They looked at him with worry as he knelt in front of the two. "Are you okay?" Kurai asked and Kei could only nod. "But, you're crying." Kurai pointed out. Kei touched his face and looked down at his hand. No doubt, his fingers were wet. "It's nothing. I uh-"

Kai interrupted, by hugging him. "You're Rei's daddy?" Kurai questioned, when she noticed the picture and teddy bear behind Kei, when she peeked inside. Kei was taken aback by her question. How did they know? No one knew about Rei, he made sure of it. "I recognize the bear. He always had it." Kurai explained. "We were in pre-K together. He really loved you. He talked about you all the time. He said when you became a teacher, you would home school him, so he could be with you as long as possible." As Kurai spoke, Kei broke down in tears and hugged Kai back. Kurai also joined into the hug. "I couldn't save him. My own son and-"

He choked up on his words as he hugged the girls. "It will be okay." Kai tried the reassure the broken man. "He-he wouldn't let me keep Rei and now." Kei rested his head in between the twins' heads. They could feel his tears on their faces as they let him cry. "It isn't fair."

"We miss Rei, too." Kai admits. "He was our only friend. He was really happy for us to be able to meet you, but…." Kurai trailed off. "You were his friends. He wanted you to spend the night." Kei explained. "I told him no, because he had to go see her. He cried and begged, but I couldn't break the rules." Kei let go of the twins and dropped his hands. "Kei?"

He looked at the girls as they grab his hands. "Would you like something to eat? We'll cook for you."

Kei smiled weakly. "That'd be nice."

"What would you like to eat?" Kurai asked as the twins led Kei out of the shrine room. "Breakfast. Maybe." Kei suggested. "Never had that before."

xXx

Silver eyes watch the twins pull Kei into the kitchen. They watch the twins have Kei help them cook. Happiness and sadness swam through his eyes. Kei would spend hours in that room, mourning for the loss of his only child. Never went on dates, never made friends. When he wasn't devoted to work, he would sit in that room. In his wallet, were at least five different pictures of his son. Finally, an angel, no two angels came by to save Kei's life. He was extremely grateful for the twins. They were such good friends to him and Kei.

One day, he can talk to them. He missed them so much.


	6. Chapter 6

About four years later

Kai and Kurai walk down the street of New Haven. The girls, as well as Kei moved to New Haven about two years ago, to start over. The idea was brought up, after Kei's suspension, pended termination at the school. Kai and Kurai were attempted to be raped and he attacked the students, without a second thought. Without proof of the attempted rape, and the bashing of the girls from almost everyone, he was fired.

Then about a week later, those same attackers, were brutally murdered and Kei was the first suspect. Feeling awful about the events, the twins decided that it was time to leave, especially when the police continuously harassed him about everything. From his son's death, his missing wife, and now the assault on those students. It was taking a toll on him and they could see it. With the relentless attacks of the police and parents, not to mention the apology letters he'd receive from students. It's only so much he could take. They decided to move without anyone knowing. To make sure he couldn't be found, they researched police jurisdiction to make sure they couldn't be harassed.

So far, everything was going great. Both girls had steady jobs and Kei was still looking for one. After all that had happened, he can't seem to get his head together. So far, Kai and Kurai have been helping Kei get through hard times. He had been living off his trust fund, that he hadn't touched in over twenty years.

Both girls worked at a new club/restaurant that opened less than a year ago. Kei was against it, of course. It was never a good idea for young girls to work at night. He didn't like the idea, but their boss made sure they got home, by driving them home. He was always suspicious about that. Why was this boss so kind and why would he never step out of the car, when he dropped them off? The twins never thought twice about it. They made good money and everything was just business. If it helped Kei out, they'd do whatever it took.

The young women were on their way to work now. Kai wore a white long sleeve shirt with bell sleeves. There was black trimming around the v part of the shirt and the end of the sleeves. She also wore white pants with a black chain hung off her left hip. She also wore white laced ankle boots. She had a red ribbon tying her hair in a high ponytail.

Kurai wore a short sleeve white hoodie similar to Kai's without the bell sleeves. Her hoodie stopped above her belly button. It was now pierced with a sapphire. She wore white shorts that stopped at her mid thigh. She wore knee high converse styled, lace up boots. Her hair was tied in a low ponytail by a blue ribbon. Kurai noticed how Kai kept tugging at her shirt. It was getting too small for her and Kurai could see it. She was about two sizes bigger than Kurai, maybe with the amounts of sweets she eats, it could 've helped in the obvious growth. As they walked down the street, they received looks of admiration, lust, some even irritation.

Over a long period of time, they were able to ignore a lot of them. "I think Mr. Jaques will have a bigger shirt for you. Unless, you want my extra hoodie." Kurai teases and Kai pouted. Kai hated hoodies so much. She hated the fabric, they style, and sometimes even the people who wear them. She could never hate Kurai, but the hoodie. Why did she choose to wear THAT?

"We're almost there." Kurai grabbed Kai's hand and led her to their workplace. It was an old warehouse turned club and restaurant. It was called club Espada. By day, it was five star restaurant that served breakfast, lunch, and dinner, but closed at ten. It reopened at twelve am to start the party. Customers came back from dinner, to party the night away. Those who ate during the day, or early that night, got in free and had their first round of drinks, free. One of them is usually bartending while the other was the waitress. Most of the time, Kurai was the waitress, since Kai was nervous around people. Plus, she couldn't take the random touches as she moved through the crowds, giving drinks. Her paranoia made her clumsy.

Most men found it cute and amusing, especially when Kurai came over to help. A lot of the women found it annoying and thought it was just a trick to get men. Some women would even try to attack them, until one of the owners came and intervened. Of course, the women would flirt with the attractive owners, but they wouldn't budge one bit. Their attention was pushed towards the twins, making sure they were okay. It seemed to pissed the girls off more and they'd leave in rage.

xXx

It was ten thirty when they finally arrive to the club. Workers moved class tables and stools off of the dance floor. The bar was pushed further out from the wall. A short glass wall raised around the dancefloor, leaving an opening on each side of the dancefloor. If anything wasn't made of glass, everything was white. All of the employees wore white with their choice of trimming and lining.

They walked further into the club, but was stopped by a small group of young women. The first one was maybe a year or two younger than the girls. They were around the same height. She had long black pigtails that reached down her back. She had a slender build with pink eyes. She wore a short frilled skirt, white half- sleeves worn from the elbows down to the wrists, and thigh length black boots with white lining. She wore bracelets on her arms.

The second had a tomboyish look to her. She had short blonde hair with a fringe over her right eye. She has green eyes. She wore a white dress with short sleeves, which are slit and run slightly past her elbows, and an upturned collar. Its unzipped at the front, revealing her cleavage. Her dress also exposes her waist and part of her thighs on both sides of her body. A black sash is worn loosely around her hips. She wore black socks and low heeled sandals, a white segmented choker, and a series of white bracelets on her arms.

The third had short purple hair, purple eyes, black fingernails, and light purple teardrop markings on each cheek. She had a dress large, poofy sleeves that cut off her shoulder and a pair of knee high boots. The skirt was also poofy. She also wears fingerless, evening style gloves, as well as leg warmers that attach to garters at her thighs.

They block the twins' way with their arms folded. "Oh, hello. Loly, Menoly, Cirucci." Kurai greeted the girls, but Kai was always wary of them. Something was off, but she didn't know what. Kurai was just naïve and kind to all. "You two work tonight?" Loly, pigtails asked with sarcasm. "Don't you two make enough money sitting on the bosses' laps every night?" Cirucci, the goth chick spoke next. Kurai looked at them in confusion and Kai frowned at them. "We weren't sitting in anyone's lap." Kurai answered them. The girls scoff and circled them. "You two don't realize how much they favor you. You get paid twice as much as we do. Whenever you two get in trouble, they're right there to save your asses." Menoly explained. "No one else gets that kind of treatment, but you two."

The twins didn't want to think about it at all, so they tried to go around. Menoly grabbed Kai's arm, effectively pulling her back. She held Kai's arms tightly. "What are you doing?" Cirucci held onto Kurai. She watched Loly rip open Kai''s shirt, revealing her black lace bra. "Oh, they're bigger than last time." Loly firmly grabs a hold of her breasts. "No wonder they're so infatuated with you."

"That's enough." A voice interjected making the girls back away from Kai and KuraI. Kai squarts on the floor, covering her breasts. Tears formed in her eyes as she was violated. Kurai hurried to her side and hugged Kai tightly. "There are rules against violence, public humiliation, and harassment against employees and customers. You know this, you're suspended."

Cirucci stomped her foot. "Are you serious?!"

"I suspended you, not fired you. If the others got wind of this, you'd be terminated. I'm being lenient with you. Leave." She ordered. The girls were reluctant at first, but left anyway. Their savior walked over to the twins. "Kai and Kurai?" They look up at the woman. She had long and wavy turquoise hair and hazel eyes. There was a red birthmark across her face. She may have been one size smaller than Kai. "Let me get you a new shirt, okay? I'm not here to cause trouble"


	7. Chapter 7

Kai and Kurai sat in the club office talking to the woman. She said her name was Nel Tu and she was related to one of their bosses. They didn't see her often, but she helped them as much as the bosses. Kai was given a new shirt and they were eating dinner with Nel. "Thank you for helping, Nel." Kurai thanked Nel. "How long has this been going on?" Nel went straight to the point. They stiffened, but say nothing. "If they find out about tonight, it will not end well." Nel warned. Kai and Kurai look at each other and then back to Nel. "What won't?"

Nel sighed. "You should go home." Nel suggested. "But, we need to work and-" Nel grabbed both of .their hands. "You two should find a day job. Away from being away from home all night. Kei worries about you. He doesn't want you out here at night."

"But-"

"You sleep all day. You're gone all night. He's stressed and alone all day. You're his only comfort, please." Nel begged the girls to leave. "Were the girls right?" Kai asked. "Are we special to them?" Kurai asked. "They said….we get paid more. Sitting in their laps. We don't do that. Did we do something wrong?" Kurai questioned her. Nel shook her head no. "No. You did nothing wrong." Nel reassured. "Why do people treat us like we're bad people?" Kai asked. "You can't please everyone. I'll help you two find day jobs. I'll tell them that you weren't feeling well."

"It's not that simple, is it Nel?" Kurai asked. "I'll figure something out. I….don't think it's a good idea for you to work honestly."

"But they'll know something's wrong. We never miss a night." Kurai answered. Nel sighed. "Okay. Don't mention what happened tonight with the girls or any other time." The warning only made the girls nervous.

xXx

By twelve am

The music blasted, people jumped around. They danced and grinded against each other. Lips locked with each other and hands ventured all over various bodies. Lights danced over the walls and the ceiling. Dancer moved against the poles on the stage. Kurai moved through the crowds with a tray full of drinks. People grabbed drinks and soon her tray was empty.. She maneuvered around the people to get to the bar.

There at the bar, various men flirt with her sister while she made drinks. The men didn't seem to bother her while she worked at the bar. She was her strongest when she was bartending. No immediate touching, although, her only protection was that bar. She was fine and happy. "Kai." She looked up from her last drink and smiled at Kurai. "Hey, babe." An arm wrapped around her waist and a chin rested on her shoulder. "Why don't you and your sister come back to my hotel? In for a threesome?" Kurai chuckled and pulled away from the stranger. "No thank you. We….don't share. WE're not interested either." Kurai answered for the two and turned back to Kai. Kai only shrugged.

"Another round?" Kurai asked. Kai replaced the empty ones with glasses of various sizes and colors. "Thanks, K." Kurai picked up her tray and headed back out there. She managed to pass out all of the drinks and head back to Kai. "Ready for a break?"

Kai nods and follows Kurai into the break room.

xXx

"Ms. Siege? Ms. Siege." Sea eyes opened and she looked to her left. A woman in her late thirties sat on a sofa across from her. She had pale blonde hair and tired brown eyes. She wore a grey turtle neck, grey pants with black heels. Her legs were closed and turned to the right of her body. She had a pen and notepad in her lap. She looked at Angel with worry, who only gripped her skirt tightly.

"Ms. Siege. It sounds like this incident that happened four years ago, was the start of your….episodes. The break in was also a trigger. It made you paranoid. In that paranoia you destroyed one of the only things that kept your sister happy. It kept her sane."

"I…just wanted to keep her safe."

"The men…that broke into your home. Did they hurt you?"

Angel let go of her skirt. "No. They didn't. He just held me, but I didn't know what happened to Alec."

"Maybe those men didn't want to hurt you then. Maybe you're important to them. Have they tried to contact you?" The woman asked. "I'd get books sent to my house, and my favorite chocolate. Alec would get some new art supplies almost every month."

The doctor tilted her head in confusion. "I thought you weren't talking to each other."

"Well, we don't socialize much. We moved here because we only knew each other. I had an opportunity for a different job and I took it. She didn't want to be alone, but we don't live together. We moved here….to New Haven three years ago. We live in the same building, not the same apartment. We still greet each other and make sure we're okay." Her eyes watered and she looked down at her lap. "She hates me."

"No, she doesn't. Right now, she just needs space. Don't take her free will from her. She'll come around eventually. I'm also sure these boys are no threat to you. " Angel could only nod yes. "Why don't you invite her over and have dinner or lunch?"

xXx

Kai and Kurai had just got back from break, feeling refreshed. Kai went back to bartending and Kurai passed drinks around. AS Kurai passed through the crowd someone grabbed her from behind. She dropped her drink tray, but the noise was covered by the music and the people dancing. Her mouth was covered as something pierced her side. Her attacker let go and she staggers to the left. Everything started getting blurry and it was hard for her to stand up. She staggered off the floor and headed for the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" She heard someone question as she used the wall to make it to her destination. "Ma fune. Go play." She reassured the worried strangers. Her arm was suddenly grabbed from behind and she was dragged away. "W-wait. Wh-who are you?" The exit door was kicked open and Kurai was pulled out of the club. She was thrown into a wall, hitting her head. Kurai rubbed her head and stumbled back. "Ow. Kai!" She screamed as a fistful of hair was yanked. She was then thrown on the ground and weight was pressed down on her stomach. Hands ripped at her hoodie. She swatted his hands away. "St-stop it. Mr. Jaques!" She screamed out for help.

xXx

Kai cleaned up the mess that one of the customers accidently spilled across the surface. Kai looked up, scanning the dance floor that Kurai was working. So far, she hasn't been seen. It was strange. She would've been the only one in white with the hair ribbon. She couldn't find her. Kai opened the bar and went out to search for her sister.

Starting to panic, she began to wander off, looking closer to the dance floor. A hand rested on her shoulder, making her jump. She briefly turned around and sighed in content. "Mr.J-"

"Why'd you leave the bar?" Asked a deep and gruff voice. Kai always felt intimidated, yet secure around him. Maybe because he always looks so grouchy, but he's so protective over them. "Kurai….hasn't been around for another round of drinks. I don't see her." Kai answered. "Go back to the bar and do your job. I'll be back soon." He ordered. Kai hurried back to the bar as her boss left out of the club.

Where could she have gone? She couldn't have wandered far. He looked around the front of the club and then went through the alleyway. She knows better to wander off on her own. He told her about leaving. He paused when he heard screaming. "Mr. Jaques!" His blood boiled as he hurried down the alleyway, to the back of the club. There he was not pleased with what he was seeing.

xXx

She kicked the man in the face and crawled away, when he backed off. He grabbed the back of her shorts, dragging her back. "Mr. Jaques!" She screamed for help, hoping he'd come soon. She was turned on her back and the man wrapped his arms around her throat. She clawed at his hands wanting air tears brimmed her eyes. She began going in and out of consciousness as a shadow loomed over her attacker. It pulled it's hand back and something splashed on Kurai's pale face.

The hands on her throat loosened their grip. The attacker fell limp before he was thrown off. When Kurai regained her breathing, she began to crawl away. Strong arms wrapped around her waist. She screamed and pushed to get away. She was turned around and sat in someone's lap. They hugged her tightly, so that she couldn't fight him back, and rested their cheek against hers. "Shh. Shh. It's me, Kurai." She recognized that deep and slightly intimidating, but caring voice. "Mr. Jaques?"

"Yeah. You okay?"

Kurai began to hyperventilate as her body went limp. "Wanna….go….home. I don't like it here." She cried loudly. He hugged her even tighter. "You'll be fine."

"No. Can't…feel…" He rested a hand on the back of her head as her crying calmed down. Soon, she went quiet. "Kurai?" He called but no answer.


End file.
